Hush Hush
by LoveMeThatsAllIAskOfYou
Summary: Things happen in JJ's life that make her rethink everything. When her BFF is too busy who does she turn to. When confronted with her problem how does she handle it? I am terrible at summaries, just read and review please ;


**Here's a story that just came to mind when listening the "Hush hush; Hush hush" by The PussyCat Dolls. Let me know what you think! **

**I don't own CM or the PussyCat Dolls' song or band **

**Enjoy ~Ash**

Jennifer Jareau was a beautiful woman, she never had any trouble finding men because of her looks it was her job that interfered with her love life. When she met Detective William LaMontagne Jr., she thought that maybe she found someone who would love her and know exactly how hard the job was. She was of course dreaming, as she was now, flying home from New Orleans for the last time. She was broken inside, after a year she finds out Will was cheating on her. She thought she would surprise him on an unexpected weekend off but the surprise was on her when she came face to face with him and tall red head doing the nasty in his room. After flying back and forth for 7 months she was given a key to his place, what a stupid man, give a key to your girlfriend who you are cheating on. She was finished with Will but she couldn't even really admit to herself that it was over. Will seemed like a nice guy at first but now she noticed that he was way too bossy for his own good. He had a comment about everything she did, everything she wore, her closeness with her team, especially Aaron Hotchner. JJ had been working with Hotch for such a long time; he was almost a best friend even being as closed off as they both were. She felt like an idiot, crying to herself on the plane.

When arriving back in Virginia, she need to blow off some steam, she needed a girl's night. She knew that no matter the time she was welcome at Penelope's apartment so she called her best friend. The phone rang a few times before she heard,

"Garcia" said in a sleepy tone of voice

"Hey Garcie, it's Jay, can I come over? I really need my best friend" she asked, being extremely optimistic until she heard in the background, "What's up baby girl is there a case?" Penelope was in bed with the one Derek Morgan, when did this happen? She didn't even give Pen time to answer before saying, "Never mind sweetie, call me in the morning and tell me EVERYTHING, and I mean it."

Garica laughed before replying quickly, "No problem sugar plum, we'll have a big team outing tomorrow, how does drinks so…" and the line went dead.

There went the idea of venting, but then she thought of Hotch, they were closer than most, she was one of the few people who had ever seen him really smile. She just drove to his apartment without calling ahead. The divorce was tougher on him than he let on but he had confided in her when it all became final. While walking up the stairs to his floor she began to second guess her idea. He just kind of broke that day, maybe she was just there to confide in because she was the only one who stayed as late as he. She looked at the door for a while trying to figure out if he was the right person to bother at this time. Finally, she hit the door with her knuckles, the slight pain felt good to her but she just hit a few times. The door opened a crack to reveal a surprised Aaron Hotchner, he whispered, "JJ"

"I'm sorry for bothering you at this hour but I didn't know where to go, Pen is with Morgan and I just really need someone." She said to him looking into his eyes and he just reached for her and pulled her into the apartment. When he shut the door, he turned to her and asked, "What's going on JJ?" They sat down on his couch and she told him about how she was seeing William LaMontagne Jr. and how she went to surprise him with her weekend off and she found him in bed with another woman. She openly cried in front Hotch, she needed to get this pain out. She was a little surprised when he put a hand on her knee, and gave her a friendly smile. She just looked at him and it was almost like he was giving her the ok to fall into his arms and cry. He nodded as if knowing what she was questioning and she just started crying into his bare chest as he tightened his arms around her.

Hotch then said something that shocked her, "What a damn fool, you are one of the purest people I know, only an idiot would ever stray away from you", he pulled her back and moved a piece of her blonde hair out her face and continued, "You are too good for that asshole, I better not see you doubt yourself, Jennifer."

He never called her Jennifer, in fact not many people did. She just smiled at him and began to feel like herself; something about this man made her feel she could do anything. Oh no, she had thrown these feeling away, back when she learned her new boss was indeed married, so many years ago, the unknown feelings she used to have for him were surfacing. Over the years, through everything she had been through with Aaron Hotchner, was she falling in love with him, was Will right? She heard him say, "There we go JJ, see Will is an idiot, and you are so beautiful, inside and out to let him get into your head."

She began to panic, this wasn't possible did he say she was beautiful, I mean the man wasn't blind but he was also way too professional for his own good. She then said something for the first time in a while, "Thank you, Aaron, you know how to make a woman feel better. I think I should be going, you need sleep and so do I, have a great night. Thanks for everything" She stood up but was caught by Hotch's hand and him saying, "No, Jen, don't go." She gave him a confused look, so he quickly answered, "I enjoy having someone here, and I too, get lonely sometimes. I feel we are moving past the line we drew years ago, I don't think I can deny myself anymore"

"Aaron, are you sure this is a good idea? I just broke up with Will" She asked hesitantly to which he replied, "JJ, there is a reason you drove here, at this ungodly hour, to me. I am a man but I'm not stupid, I agree, it may be too early to really pursue a relationship but we feel something, I can tell. May I at least hold you?" She just nodded and followed him to the bedroom, taking her jeans and jacket off and put them on the night table. She crawled into the queen-sized bed next to Hotch and snuggled into his chest. Hotch put his arm around her, protectively and almost as if he was afraid of her disappearing. They fell asleep holding each other and as cliché as is sounds, the world stopped going at light speed and they caught a breath of each other.

The next day went by so quickly JJ thought as she stood in front of the bar/karaoke lounge the gang went out of for drinks. She was holding Aaron's hand as they entered to find their friends at their usual table. Penelope was the first to notice their intertwined hands and let out a squeal of approval and delight to which Reid informed her noise was worse than Alvin and the Chipmunks. The grouped laughed but began chatting away as if they had been away for weeks instead of 2 days. She informed the group of how Will had cheated on her and all what had transpired at Hotch's apartment. She noticed Pen's guilty face and asked "What's wrong Garcie?"

"So, last night when you needed me, I was too busy having amazing sex to pay attention to my sugar plum? Oh sugar I'm so sorry I wasn't there when you needed me." JJ just put her hand on Pen's shoulder before telling her, "No big deal Garcie, in fact like one amazing blonde once told me, everything happens for a reason. I think she's one smart lady" Pen just smiled and yelled to Derek, " Hey hot stuff, Mama's getting empty over her, fill me up?" JJ was surprised how Derek let the innuendo go and just got another round of drinks. The gang was enjoying themselves when they heard.

"Jenny!"

The group turned around to see Will standing there. Derek and Hotch stood up in front of the table as if shielding her from seeing his face. She just got up and put her hands on their shoulders with the demand of, "Stand down, I can handle this one." She then looked at Will and said, "You have some nerve showing up here."

"I'm sorry, Jenny. I came to apologize and beg you to take me back" He gave a sad but insincere look on his face. JJ stared him down before telling him, "You know what is so great about working with profilers? I've learned to know when people are lying to me and you have some nerve to walk in here when you see I am clearly over what transpired in New Orleans and try and "grovel". I'm sorry Forrest Gump but you need to keep on running, I'm not your Jenny." She turned around to walk back to her seat when Will grabbed her shoulder. "Please, I love you, just give me another chance. Our love was special." He still groveled.

"You know what Will? You are right, in fact, I have a song you need to hear, let me sing it to you." She patted to her seat, informing him to sit down. She smiled at her group who seemed to know that she was going to humiliate him because he was too stupid to know when to quit. She went up to the stage and addressed the crowd. "Hi everyone, I am JJ and I'm going to sing something for that man over there, his name is William. He might need a friend later, so remember his name."

She saw Will's face change with that introduction and he tried to get up but Penelope whispered to not even dare. She put her hands on the microphone stand as the music began to play.

_I never needed you to be strong  
I never needed you for pointing out my wrongs  
I never needed pain, I never needed strain  
My love for you is strong enough you should have known_

_I never needed you for judgment_  
_I never needed you to question what I spent_  
_I never ask for help, I take care of myself_  
_I don't why you think you got a hold on me_

_And it's a little late for conversations_  
_There isn't anything for you to say_  
_And my eyes hurt, hands shiver_  
_So look at me and listen to me because_

She grabbed the microphone off the stand and started to walk around the stage, dancing as if she was one of the PussyCat Dolls. She fixated on Will as the tempo increased.

_I don't want to stay another minute_  
_I don't want you to say a single word_  
_Hush hush, hush hush, there is no other way_  
_I get the final say because_

_I don't want to do this any longer_  
_I don't want you, there's nothing left to say_  
_Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken_  
_Our love is broken, baby, hush hush_

_I never needed your corrections_  
_On everything from how I act to what I say_  
_I never needed words, I never needed hurts_  
_I never needed you to be there everyday_

_I'm sorry for the way I let go_  
_From everything I wanted when you came along_  
_But I am never beaten, broken not defeated_  
_I know next to you is not where I belong_

_And it's a little late for explanations_  
_There isn't anything that you can do_  
_And my eyes hurt, hands shiver_  
_So you will listen when I say, baby_

_I don't want to stay another minute_  
_I don't want you to say a single word_  
_Hush hush, hush hush, there is no other way_  
_I get the final say because_

_I don't want to do this any longer_  
_I don't want you, there's nothing left to say_  
_Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken_  
_Our love is broken, baby, hush hush_

_No more words, no more lies_  
_No more crying_  
_No more pain, no more hurt_  
_No more trying because_

_I don't want to stay another minute_  
_I don't want you to say a single word_  
_Hush hush, hush hush, there is no other way_  
_I get the final say because_

_I don't want to do this any longer_  
_I don't want you, there's nothing left to say_  
_Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken_  
_Our love is broken, baby hush hush_

_Hush hush, hush hush, I've already spoken_  
_Our love is broken, baby_

JJ put the microphone back where is belonged and walked back to her table, before reaching it, Will got up and scampered away. She sat down and looked at her friends, they were all a little shocked. They knew she could sing but dance like she did, that was a secret. She felt herself blush slightly before saying, "Was that too mean?" The group became a chorus of "No" or "No way" , making her feel better about the public humiliation. She then looked at Hotch and his eyes were sad, she got up and grabbed his hands, leading him outside. She began rambling "Aaron, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have dancing like a whore on stage, we haven't even really done anything together but I dancing like a stripper on stage. I'm sor..."Hotch put his finger to stop her from talking before just kissing her, the connection she felt was something she could never describe.

"Jennifer, I think what you did was fine, a little more outgoing then some but not the equivalent of a stripper. If you do by any chance, have an interest on trying a stripper routine, I know someone who would love to watch" He said after pulling away from her lips and winking at her. She just pulled him into a kiss again. She found who she belonged with, she had a family who loved her, great friends and new found relationship. What else does a girl need to fill up her day?


End file.
